What is the tenth positive integer that is both odd and a multiple of 3?
Solution: The first odd multiple of 3 is 3. The next is 9, then 15, 21, adding 6 each time. The $n$th odd multiple of 3 is $6n-3$; the 10th odd multiple of 3 is therefore $60-3=\boxed{57}$.